


Tell me?

by TempusNoKitsune



Series: Love Goes Deeper Than The Flesh [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aces of cake, Awkwardness, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Evil Space Boyfriends, Hux is wearing civvies and just wants to get off of this God forsaken planet, Hux setting priorities straight, Kylo is bad at this, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, the: We'd Rather Have Cake club, these losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hux, my weakness.”<br/>“Of course he knows your weakness.” He tried to shake out of the others grip once again. Why? Why, why him? “Everyone knows your weakness Ren. They would have to be blind to miss your inadequacy to control your emotions.”</p>
<p>(Starring two incredibly awkward darksiders)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me?

Cold blue eyes raised to the sky, the electric color a stark contrast to the pale freckled skin surrounding them, blazing red hair splayed on the ground in a fiery halo. There was a light breeze sifting through the trees, pastel pink and blue petals drifting through his vision. Heavy eyelids pulled back over the icy blue pools, the bitter edge of rest just out of reach teasing his buzzing mind. Lithe fingers dug down into the slightly moist earth on one side, dragging up the leathery hide of a notebook on the other. 

“Hux!”

Still breaths caught in his throat, and with little thought his hand clutched the soft leather, notebook curling up to his chest as he fluidly rolled to the small space at the base of two large flowering bushes. This action was childish, beneath him, unbecoming of him, and yet it was as though he could find no other option but to hide from the figure surely approaching. How silly, perhaps he had gone mad with all of this destruction.

Bright, tired eyes watched as shining black boots walked past the bushes. Those boots stopped where he had been laying only moments ago, slightly larger hands than his own coming down to brush against the disturbed ground that had been pulled up beneath his fingertips.

“I want my notebook back.”

The owner of that unrightfully demanding voice dropped gracefully to the ground, a strange sight for a man with such long limbs.

“I know you’re here, I can feel you.”

The liar. Always a liar. 

Pale fingers dug into the cover of the notebook one again, clutching it to his chest.

“I know you have it. Hux.” The calm voice was rapidly giving way to frustration, though the knight sat completely still as though in a meditative state.

From here he could admire the others figure, eyes trailing over his strong body, following speckles and moles in constellation across clean, pale skin. Why him?

Beneath that cured leather surface were the words spinning in his head, the ones that confused him. Hux despised the feeling of confusion nearly as much as he despised the feeling of uncertainty.

“Did you read it?”

White teeth sunk onto his tongue. Yes, he read it. Every word. He shouldn’t have, he knew, but his intrigue had won over the last sliver of respect that this boy had from him.

“I don’t appreciate you doing that.”

“Tough.”

Dark, rich, focused brown eyes turned on him, and he refused to let himself regret the word that had spilled from his mouth. He rolled back to the open space, leveling up to his knees as soon as possible.

Those eyes were locked on his own, and one large hand opened towards him expectantly. It remained empty.

“Hux.”

“Ren.”

“Hux.”

“I’m not doing this.”

“Then give me my notebook.”

“Only if you’ll tell me what you’ve written.”

Kylo didn’t move besides the slow dropping of his hand to his lap. They were face to face, and Hux lowered until he was sitting in a mirror of the other boy’s posture.

“You read it. What is there to tell?”

He shook his head curtly, eyes not moving from the boy seated in front of him. The baggy white civvies he was wearing billowing with the breeze. The others eyes drifted shortly to his unusual dress before gliding back up to lock with his own once again.

“Well?”

Lean arms crossed over his chest, the baggy white shirt bunching up uncomfortably.

“I want to know. What does it mean?”

“Mean?”

He was going to kill the idiot, really he was. Well, if said idiot didn’t kill him first.

“Yes, kriff Ren, what does it mean? What was your muse?”

“You.”

“What did you-? Wait…”

A hand reached out to him, gently tugging at the uncomfortable bunching beneath his arms.

“Red, blue, white, cold, stone, warmth, loneliness.” The way Ren talked was the epitome of cool vagueness, making sense to few other than himself.

His eyes narrowed, hand coming up to push at the fingers clutching at the top of his shirt.

“Who are you to assume-”

“That you’re lonely? I am as well, you know. We’re in similar positions, you and I.”

He scoffed, eyes refocusing off into the distance, gaze brushing past dense foliage to the infinite sky stretching on above the green planet.

“Hux.” The hand grasped his shirt tighter, and his lithe fingers closed around the opposing limb, digging into the rough skin and pushing forcefully. The motion seemed to do nothing, and Kylo used this grip to pull him forward.

“Don’t hide.”

The redhead blinked a few times, head snapping forward and slim body twisting at the midsection as he struggled against the movement.

“Excuse me?” He countered.

Tendrils of inky black hair brushed against his cheek as the knight suddenly moved forward, soft lips just brushing against his ear as Kylo whispered to him. 

“Don’t hide. You can’t, it only makes you look weak to me, to the supreme leader. You can’t hide, so stop.” He could just feel the tender heat from the pink stretching mark on the others face.

The raven’s head dropped to his shoulder. 

“I learned that on my own, the hard way. You can’t hide from him.”   
He tried to jerk away, but the initial moments of his shock from the others proximity had allowed Kylo the opportunity to let his fingers curve around Hux’s middle, holding him firmly in place.

“He knows. He knows and-”

“What the bleeding Kriff are you going on about you unbearable-”

“Hux, my weakness.”

“Of course he knows your weakness.” He tried to shake out of the others grip once again, skin warming pleasantly beneath the strong hands holding gently, but firmly, onto him. Why? Why, why him? “Everyone knows your weakness Ren. They would have to be blind to miss your inadequacy to control your emotions.”

The other let out something akin to a growl, head lifting up to let his nearly black eyes burn into steely blue.

“No. My weakness. The downfall of my grandfather, the loss of-of-” His breaths became heavier, shoulders begging to shake.

Hux let out a heavy breath, reaching forward to take hold of Kylo’s shoulders.

“Ren calm down. If you destroy anything here we’re dead. We’ve been stranded on this damn planet for too long, who knows what of it we’ll need.”

“YOU. You.” The brunette growled.

“What?” He ground out, frustration bubbling just beneath the surface.

“You, it’s you. My weakness.”

The corner of his lip twitched up in a distasteful sneer, nose scrunching up. “How flattering.”

“No, no.” Then, as though they had never been on his waist at all, Kylo’s hands came up to cup either side of his face rather roughly, exerting pressure at his temples. “You are my weakness, the thing that keeps me up. You make me restless and my emptiness is interfering with my training.”

“I hardly think that that’s my fault.”

“It is. I can’t get your eyes out of my head, your skin, your lips. Everything. Your voice, your attitude, your determination. You’re intoxicating to me.” The knights face was completely straight, as though he hadn’t just essentially poured his heart out. As though what he had just done, said, was something completely normal.

Hux sat stock still for a moment before forcefully pushing Kylo back so that the brunette was no longer so close that he could feel the others breath cascading across his cheek. He lifted up a porcelain pale hand between them.

“Are you trying to tell me,” He pulled in a short breath, unwilling to believe what he was about to have to say. “That you are in love with me.”

The man didn’t move.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

His hand dropped once again to the notebook at his side before he brought it up, slamming the worn leather into the centre of Kylo’s chest. They sat like that for a few moments, time slowing around them in a swirling vortex of unsettling emotions and words. Syllables wrapping around them like the dull sting of a poorly aimed cadet practice blaster. A particularly hard gust of wind had Kylo’s lengthy obsidian hair flowing behind him to settle messily back, fiery crimson orange whipping into Hux’s eyes as he refused to let the man across from him out of his sites.

Kylo’s hands came up to grasp at the edges of the notebook.

“I thought it was the peak when I found this ridiculous journal. That you couldn’t possibly be more than you already presented yourself to be you-”

“How are your feelings for me?”

He nearly choked. “How?”

“What.”

“I hate you.”

The raven’s mouth twitched, face brightening with a small lopsided smile, dark brown eyes seeming to warm to an earthy tone comparable to the dirt beneath them. Hux wanted more than anything just to get back on a ship, to get back to work, to get away from this-this-

Kylo’s lips were on his in an instant, and for that moment Hux nearly believed that his eyes may have popped out of his head if he had had that particular ability. The knights lips felt different than he had imagined. Perhaps it was due to the ridiculous and useless mask that the idiot wore. He had imagined, fantasized, that perhaps Kylo’s lips would be cool as the black covering. He had been wrong, so very wrong. The raven's lips were warm, soft, so much so that Hux began to melt in an incredibly embarrassing and completely unwelcome way.

It was only when the knight pushed forward enough to actually have Hux falling to his back that the general started, regaining his head. 

“Kylo!”

The man froze above him, arms braced on either side of the gingers head. This carefully schooled mask contorting in surprise. Hux hardly ever called him by his “first name”.

“You’ve gone mad!”

“I haven’t.”

“You’re not in love with me Ren.”

“Like you?”

“What?”

“Like you’re not in love with me?”

Hux simply stared, lying beneath the other man. Perhaps he should get up, of course that would seemingly level the playing field, but it felt as though the position was a challenge, and he would be dammed if he would throw a challenge against someone like Kylo.

His lips pressed into a line, the edges of his lips turning white.

“I’m not having sex with you.”

Once again the knight looked as though Hux had just doused him with chilled water, or shot him with a blaster, or perhaps something of equivalence to that sort of feeling.

“What?” The word was dragged out, as though the man couldn’t process the words entering his ears.

“I don’t do sex.” Why was that the first thing to come out of his mouth? Hux was a man of efficiency, order, and if they were going to do this- whatever the hell this was - he was going to make at least this one thing very clear.

Kylo had a look on his face, one that said he, once again, couldn’t process what was happening. That he couldn’t believe that Hux had so willingly, indirectly, admitted that what Kylo had accused him of was true. There was a regret there, from the redhead. But, he thought to himself, there was a definite advantage to their union besides a mutual...fulfillment.

“I don’t want sex.”

Hux fought to keep his face neutral. “Then we are officially courting. Congratulations.”

“Wait-”

In lieu of beginning yet another confusing and absolutely unnecessary conversation, Hux twisted his hand in the other man’s black tank- the one that was usually obscured from view by his billowing robes- and pulled, their lips meeting in an awkward and painful clash. The knight settled down on top of him, their bodies seemingly fitting together as though they were puzzle pieces, masterfully crafted to fit into one another. Why, why him?

Pulling back, the room between them so minuscule that their lips were still in contact, he asked one thing.

“About the notebook then. Aside from the information-”

“What did it mean?”

“Tell me?”

His world was swallowed by deep pools of brown, waves of silky black, the musky smell of a fit man, the deep voice curling around him. Then the words entered in his head, silent to the world around them, but infinitely loud as they echoed within his mind.

_ I Love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Castor


End file.
